the_shopkins_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Lynn Flight Meal
Lynn Flight Meal was a female contestant on Shopkins All Stars and was a member of The Downtown Divas. She competed on Shopkins Craziness for The Short Team. She is currently a contestant on Battle of the Shopkins for The Feathers and the Anvil!. Appearance Lynn Flight Meal is a pink food tray with yellow noodles on top. She holds a fork in her hand. Personality Lynn Flight Meal is very rarely shown to be joyful or even smiling. This portrays her as a grumpy, serious and antipathetic character, especially with her enemies. This is familiarized by her raspy and rough voice. She's also the demanding type that usually gives orders to her team or is on the field with them. She does not accept laziness or jokes and usually scolds others for doing so, and can be a little stubborn at times. However, on the other hand, this harshness could imply that Lynn Flight Meal takes the competition more seriously than most other contestants on the show. Despite his serious attitude, Lynn Flight Meal is also shown to be a bit dimwitted, as she does things such as believing that ingredients would be underground and misusing a gardening hoe. In TSB episodes 17 and 18, she was a cannibal, always eating noodles. Trivia *Lynn Flight Meal is one of the three food contestants on TSBA. *Her noodles are revealed to be over a year old and have gone stale. **Despite this, Kylie Cone ate one of her noodles, and she didn't complain. She spits it out when Lynn Flight Meal slapped her. *Lynn Flight Meal's design was changed in The Shopkins Battle Again, going from a yellow B to yellow lines, but she still kept a pink base. *Lynn Flight Meal has been in the bottom 3 at Team No-Name's elimination time every time they were up for elimination. *It is implied that Lynn Flight Meal blew up Gino Gelati in the season 3 premiere to loosen her soil, making Lynn Flight Meal the first character to kill another character in BST. *In TSB, Lynn Flight Meal has been shown to be cannibalistic, while in TSBA, she hasn't been seen eating noodles. The TSB Lynn Flight Meal might be a different one, OR Lynn Flight Meal just stopped eating them. It is assumed to be different because the design has changed. *Lynn Flight Meal's noodles have changed to thicker noodles. **The stripes behind her are also thicker. **Lynn Flight Meal was the only food that had a chance to join the game in The Reveal/Reveal Novum. *Lynn Flight Meal is one of the three remaining contestants on the current Team No-Name to have arms. *Lynn Flight Meal would have been the last contestant to join TSBA if Toasty Pop, Wally Water, and Scarletta Gateau were present. *Lynn Flight Meal's favorite screen, as shown in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, is a hexagon. This may be because she has 6 noodles. *If you break apart Lynn Flight Meal in Flash 8, you'll find her old design. **Lynn Flight Meal has exactly 6 noodles in her. **In her old design, she has 12. *Whenever Lynn Flight Meal is hit, or someone takes her noodles, she has only the number of noodles left until she is recovered. then she has all six back. *The B on Lynn Flight Meal's old design looked like the McDonald's logo but sideways. *Lynn Flight Meal, along with Bianca Banana and Pina Pineapple Drink are the only food characters to compete in TSBA. **Other food contestants include Lippy Lips, Fortune Stella, Celeste Zest Cake, Suzie Sundae, and Charlie Cheese but they did not join the game. *Lynn Flight Meal appeared on another object show named Through the Woods in episode 8 during the song "Join Me Swimmy". *Lynn Flight Meal is one of the three contestants to have killed somebody (Lynne Spring in this case) by eating them. **The other two being Milk Bud who killed Miss Sprinkles, and Yellow Face who ate Purple Face in Can You Repeat The Word?, around the end of the commercial. *Some prototype bodies of Lynn Flight Meal can be found in the TSBA chase scene file and the assets files. *Oddly enough, Lynn Flight Meal's current death count is the total number of noodles she has (this doesn't count in Welcome Back, as she only has one noodle). *Viewers believe Lynn Flight Meal is a cannibal, as seen in her joining audition, where she eats noodles. However, she stopped doing so in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *The team Free Food was named after her noodles by Yellow Face. Category:Characters